Fascination
by JanetBanana
Summary: Sam sees a lot more than it would seem. Sam POV, implied Dasey. Oneshot.


A/N: So I was watching both Male Code Blue and Date With Derek a few weeks ago, and this story was the result. I had been missing Sam because the poor boy kind of disappeared off the Life With Derek planet for a while. Anyhow, this one shot from Sam's point of view revolves mainly around those two episodes, although there are references to other episodes Sam is in. This does reference Dasey.

I'm not completely satisfied with this. I feel I could do better, and longer, but I've been trying to make it longer for a while and it just stays. So, I decided thats the story's way of telling me I'm done. Let me know if you like it. For those of you who are wondering about "A Wedding Story", no I haven't forgotten! I hope to get it updated tomorrow. Sorry about the wait. Well, here you are!

Fascination 

I guess it all started with the insults. The insults were always thinly veiled compliments. There was always a hint of teasing in Derek's voice when he set up a verbal attack, always a smirk on his face. Casey responded in kind, and as his best friend and whatever it was I was to her, there was no way I wouldn't have noticed that. Because I was attracted to Casey, and because of their awkward situation, I originally had myself convinced that I was imagining it.

When did I change my mind? I guess I started thinking it wasn't my imagination when he started that ridiculous male code crap. If they were really brother and sister by blood I could have understood it. Because I have sisters, and trust me, there's no way I'd ever let Derek date them. Especially with my little sister; she's Lizzie's age, and I remember when she was little, and I protected her from things that scared her, and held her when she cried. You didn't have moments like that without bonding. My sisters and I are siblings. Casey and Derek? Um, no. George and Nora got married when they were fifteen, and this male code stuff started after three months. I'm sorry, but after three months at that age, there is no way they'd have had moments to bond like that.

He only backed down when he saw how miserable I was. Regardless of his feelings for Casey, I was his best friend since we were in kindergarten. He was not an idiot. If he put up a fight with me for too long, not only would I suspect, but others would too. And no doubt Casey would hate him, so he was protecting his best interests. Emily even told me that when they went out Derek admitted that he only asked her out to bug Casey. Emily was convinced it was just some stepsibling war in which an innocent bystander got pulled in. I knew better.

I knew Casey reciprocated the feelings when we were supposed to have our one-month anniversary and she ditched me to spy on _him_ on that date with Emily. She _said_ she wanted to protect her, but Emily is a big girl, she's lived next to Derek for her entire life, I think she can protect herself. Sure, she had a crush on him, but she's not all obsessed like she appears to be. She flirts with a lot of guys. Casey knows she even went out with me once, a long time ago. She was protecting herself, not Emily. Why do you think I just _happened_ to show up at the restaurant? I knew once she suggested spying on him, that I had to spy on her. A week and a half later we were over for good.

The real reason I never come around anymore? I don't know how to act around them. After the battle of the bands, I saw him kiss her backstage. I don't think it's gone any farther than that. When they were done, they kind of stammered and acted like it didn't happen, and they've been kind of awkward around each other since then. But I know it will go farther one day. How could they stay away from each other? They're around each other all the time. They live in the same house. Togetherness by default. It doesn't weird me out, the thought of them together in general, honestly. I mean, the fact that they're stepsiblings, that is.

It's that it's my ex and my best friend. It's the fact that I get the feeling I was Casey's way of saying "you're my stepbrother, so it wont happen." Or maybe I was her way of saying "You're not accepting me into your life, so this means revenge." I don't know exactly what her message was, but it was like it was never about me. Not that I want everything to be about me, but I was her boyfriend. I should have felt like one. So, slowly I started coming around less and less, and now I only see them at school. Remember what I said earlier? When I thought that I imagined it? At the time I wanted to protect mine and Derek's friendship. I didn't want to 'lose my best friend'. But it doesn't bother me like I thought. The only thing that hurts is that I felt like a toy in a game they were playing.

And that's what its like as the token best friend.

It's fascinating. Honestly fascinating.


End file.
